The Origin of Ghost Fudge
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: Short One-shot related to my user name. Jack's worst nightmare: Ghost fudge. Please post any questions, comments, or snotty remarks you have!


**Hey all faithful readers! I am currently working on a bigger story called Shadow Hunter so I haven't been posting much. Anyway, I thought I would at least write a small one-shot to go with my user name! I do not own Danny Phantom.I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE check out my other stories and review!**

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in bed trying to escape his nightmare. The world was hues of grey in his dream. It was just him and his two favorite things: ghosts and fudge. However, as much as he loved these they could not be combined, physically anyway. This dream did not start bad; in fact, he was having the best dream he had in a long while. The lab was quiet except for Phantom begging for mercy. Yes, he had finally caught Phantom. The spook was lying down on the examination table, making feeble attempts to break free. Unfortunately for him, the bindings were ghost proof. Jack was in the process of creating the perfect weapon to tear Phantom apart 'molecule-by-molecule'. To make his day even better, Maddie had made a fresh batch of fudge.

Then unexplainably, jacks dream turned into his worst nightmare. Phantom chuckled evilly, immediately catching Jack's attention. He turned toward the ghost to see him gazing at Jack with unearthly green eyes. A wicked smile was plastered on Phantom's face.

"W-What's so funny?" Jack asked, his voice wavering.

"What would you do if you could never have fudge again?" Phantom asked his gaze locking onto the fresh batch of fudge that sitting on the table next to Jack's new invention.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the ghost and reached for his newly finished invention, the Fenton Phantom Ripper. He shot Phantom with it watching as the ghost screamed in pain. His body became unstable and he looked at Jack with rage.

"As long as you exist dead or alive you will never have fudge again!" Phantom yelled before disappearing.

Jack was not sure if he killed Phantom or not but the spook was gone for now. Jack sighed happy it was over. He reached for a piece of fudge but realized the batch just went right through his fingers. "What?" He stared in shock as he attempted to reach for a piece again but the fudge was intangible to his grasp. Desperate for fudge now, Jack yeller for his wife. She came down quickly to see what had stressed jack out so much. He explained to her what went down and showed her how he couldn't grip the fudge. Maddie tried to feed him by hand but it simply fell through Jack when she dropped it in his mouth. Falling to his knees, Jack wept. He would never be able to eat fudge again all because of Phantom. He was the cause of all the pains in Jack's life and even when he if wiped out of existence, Phantom still tortures the big man. On the plus side, jack had finally destroyed that annoying spook but on the other hand, he could never enjoy his favorite delicacy. He was like the man in the underworld who could never drink water. Jack attempted to eat another batch of fudge made by Maddie but his hand phased right through it. He yelled in a mixture of rage and terror.

Suddenly, Jack woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. Maddie was awake as well looking at her husband with concern. He assured her he was okay before getting out of bed and going downstairs. He went to his secret spot were he hid fudge and reached for a piece. Yes! He grabbed the piece with no problem and popped it into his mouth. It didn't phase through him. Jack was in the middle of eating the last piece of fudge when Danny came downstairs.

"Dad, are you okay?" Danny asked concern laced his face.

"I'm okay now, son." Jack assured eating the last of the fudge. "Though on thing is for sure, I'm not going to hunt Phantom anymore."

Danny looked at his dad in genuine surprise. "W-why not? What happened in that nightmare?"

"Let's just say combining ghosts and fudge doesn't go well together." Jack explained smiling now he knew his fudge was safe. "Come on son, let's go back to bed." Jack got up and led his son back upstairs.

Danny was confused why his dad suddenly wasn't going to continue hunting him but he wasn't going to question it. He sighed pushing his thoughts away. He would figure it out later. Right now, he would get some more sleep.

Nocturne flew away from the Fenton's house chuckling. "Just you wait Phantom, just you wait." He always knew it was fun to toy with mortal's emotions but this- this was just hilarious.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and/or PM me any one-shots you would like to see me write! **


End file.
